


Правдивая история принцессы-судомойки

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одной из легенд о Ричарде III является легенда о его женитьбе на Анне Невилл. Литераторы любят обыгрывать тему о принцессе-судомойке, когда жадный опекун Анны Джордж Кларенс и равнодушная сестра Изабелла, чтобы не допустить свадьбы Ричарда и Анны, прячут несчастную леди на кухне, где она вынуждена работать судомойкой, пока ее не находит Ричард. А что, если было совсем по-другому?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правдивая история принцессы-судомойки

  
Обычно в такое время особняк герцога Кларенса уже давно погружался в сон. Только не в ту ночь: не спят хозяева и челядь не спит.  
— Что-то произошло. У меня дурное предчувствие. Иначе она была бы уже здесь, — герцогиня Изабелла Кларенс, женщина редкой красоты и достоинств, бессильно откинулась в кресле, приложив ко лбу ладонь.  
— Что может произойти, Белла? — герцог Джордж Кларенс, мужчина статный и элегантный, подобающая пара супруге, старался демонстрировать спокойствие, но по тому, как хрустнули заломленные пальцы, можно было судить, что его спокойствие оказывалось только неудачной маской.  
— Ее могли похитить ланкастерцы! — воскликнула Изабелла.  
— Всесильный Боже, какие ланкастерцы?! — Джордж Кларенс налил в бокал вина и выпил залпом, затем он наполнил бокал жены и поднес его.  
— Шотландцы? Просто разбойники? В конце концов, Вудвилли!  
Изабелла в праведном гневе почти не заметила добрый жест мужа, а Джордж Кларенс, не привыкший к подобному невниманию, недовольно скривился: стоять, замерев с бокалом в руке, как простой служка было выше его достоинства.  
— В конце концов, с нею Дикон.  
— Дикон?! Вот это самое опасное. Зачем мы разрешили этой глупой девчонке ее авантюру? — Изабелла, попытавшись отмахнуться от тревожных мыслей, навеянных этим замечанием, резко взмахнула рукой, чуть не задев протянутый бокал. Только врожденная грация и вымуштрованная строгими наставницами мягкость движений позволили герцогине остановиться менее чем в дюйме от посудины и не расплескать ни капли. Герцогине не оставалось ничего другого, как принять бокал. — Что, если твой брат все же доказал Анне свою привязанность, но совсем не по-рыцарски?  
Изабелла усмирила приступ раздражения и гнева и готова была выслушать успокоительные доводы, способные усмирить царапающуюся совесть.  
— Анна уже не та девочка, что постоянно выслеживала нас и докладывала о каждом нашем шаге вашей матушке. И Дикон не тот несносный мальчишка, что кричал во весь голос: «Джордж и Изабелла — жених и невеста», — Джордж Кларенс снова вернулся к столику с вином, на этот раз чтобы присоединиться к супруге в распитии хмельного напитка. — Белла, разве не мечтала ты, чтобы младшие сами прочувствовали подобное? Разве не желала ты, хоть единожды, о двойной мести?  
— Мы уже не дети, Джордж, — укоризненно заметила Изабелла. — На кону честь моей сестры. Я не желаю ей судьбы кузины Элеоноры.  
Кувшин, из которого лилось вино, дрогнул, словно Изабелла упомянула нечто такое, что навсегда должно оставаться тайной, но бокал был долит доверху.  
— Ричард не Эдуард. К тому же у несчастной Элеонор не было такого замечательного опекуна.  
Несколько шагов, и Джордж Кларенс снова стоял рядом со своей супругой.  
— Сердце не спокойно, — вздохнула Изабелла. — Глупая идея — уйти в монастырь, чтобы узнать, как будет страдать твой любимый.  
— Анна — жестокое создание. Она не собиралась в монастырь. Ей действительно нужны только страдания моего брата. Затем и устроила она представление. Кто мог предположить, что Ричард решит ее лично сопроводить до самых стен.  
— Ты знал? — заподозрила подвох Изабелла.  
— Я ему это посоветовал. И даже наказал действовать решительнее.  
— Но зачем? — простонала Изабелла.  
— Если Анна расскажет Ричарду, что все было шуткой, он может в ней разочароваться. Верно? — начал рассуждения Джордж.  
— Верно, — подтвердила Изабелла.  
— Поэтому она ни за что это не сделает. Ей остается либо довести дело до конца, либо дать своему возлюбленному себя переубедить. И то, и другое выгодно для нас.  
— Чем же? — не понимала Изабелла.  
— Если за Анной захлопнутся монастырские ворота — выбраться ей так просто с убежища не получится. Ей придется укротить гордыню и научиться смирению и послушанию. Если Анна пожелает тогда соединить судьбу с моим братом, то лучше жены ему и не найти.  
— Если же нет?  
Джордж выдержал паузу.  
— Забытая, прекрасная традициях, когда рыцари похищали дам, чаще с их согласия, — Джордж поднял бокал, словно салютуя минувшим дням. — Но за подобную беспечность придется платить.  
— Ты будешь требовать наказания собственного брата? — не разделяла его восторг Изабелла. — А как же Анна?  
— Влюбленные воссоединятся. Но как обманутые опекуны мы имеем право на компенсацию, — прагматично продолжил Джордж. — Ты, как старшая и разумная из сестер, лучше распорядишься имуществом вашей матушки.  
— Возможно, в чем-то ты и прав, — задумалась Изабелла. — Но без них так тихо.  
— Непривычно, — согласился Джордж. — В последние дни, когда из-за твоей сестры мой братец решил, что мой дом — его дом, я снова ощутил себя в Миддлхейме. Счастливое время, но я бы желал вернуться в сегодня и побыть наедине с моей прекрасной женой.  
Они чокнулись бокалами прежде чем сделать по глотку. Рука Джорджа легла на плечо Изабеллы и готова была скользнуть ниже, но со двора послышался лай собак, топот лошадей и гам. Очень скоро о тишине можно было забыть. В особняке началась суета.  
— Он любит меня! Любит! — молодая девушка, похожая на Изабеллу, пыталась закружить хозяйку в танце без музыки.  
— Анна, дорогая, — пыталась остановить ее Изабелла. — Разве кто-то утверждал обратное?  
— Он ехал за мной до самого монастыря. Он так страдал, но я была неумолима, — восторженная Анна, обращаясь то к Джорджу, то к сестре, напоминала беспечную девочку, а не несчастную вдову ланкастерского принца. — Милый Ричард. Я уже даже начала проклинать его за упрямство. Он еще стоял какое-то время под стенами. Так что монахини успели растащить все мои вещи. Они так удивились, когда как только за отрядом Ричарда улеглась пыль, я тут же заявила, что и мгновенья здесь не останусь.  
— Тебя отпустили? — поинтересовался Джордж.  
— Я предвидела подобное и велела людям не распрягать лошадей. Правда, добром пришлось пожертвовать. Белла, мне нужны новые платья. Когда Ричард вернется…  
— Что ты ему скажешь? Как объяснишь обман? — неумолимо развеивал радость родственницы Джордж.  
— Ох…  
Что-то придумать Анна не успела. Шум во дворе возвестил о прибытии новых гостей.  
— Ненни!  
— Ричард!  
Не узнать этот голос было невозможно. Анна заметалась, а потом юркнула в один из коридоров и скрылась. Это действительно оказался младший брат Джорджа Ричард Йорк. Побег Анны подействовал на него своеобразно: Лорд Верховный констебль Англии выглядел не лучше кабачного пьянчуги.  
— Ненни! Моя Ненни предпочла меня другому. Она выбрала Господа, — слова утешения и укора на него не действовали. Шатающейся походкой, готовый упасть, но так и не падая, Ричард Йорк, герцог Глостер, какое-то время слонялся по дому старшего брата. Наконец- то он остановился возле спальни хозяев. — Ненни!  
— Нет здесь твоей Ненни! — потерял терпение Джордж, но Изабелла его остановила: если расклеившегося Ричарда удастся уложить, то он и все Йорки будут спасены от позора. Так и случилось. Ричард сразу же направился к кровати и грузно на нее плюхнулся.  
— Ненни! Подушка Ненни, я чувствую ее запах, — глухо проговорил Ричард, уткнувшись в подушку.  
— Это моя подушка! — возмутился Джордж, но Изабелла снова на него шикнула. Ей не нравилось, что уже совсем не милый мальчик Ричард влез на их супружеское ложе в грязных сапогах, но как внимательная женщина она заметила и еще нечто необычное в комнате, кроме пьяного Глостера.  
— Разве это не истинная любовь? — Изабелла пальчиком указала на выброшенные из сундука вещи. — Он ее звериным чутьем учуял.  
— Кого? — Джордж непонимающе пожал плечами, тогда Изабелле пришлось подойти и откинуть крышку ларя. Сложив руки на груди, притихнув как мышка, там оказалась заключена Анна.  
— Ричард! Мой Ричард!  
Изабелле пришлось напомнить, чем чревато обнаружение беглянки. Постепенно дом успокаивался. До утра оставалось мало времени, и все нуждались в отдыхе.  
Все, кроме Анны. После всех событий уснуть было невозможно. К тому же напомнил о себе голод. С прошлого утра во рту у Анны и маковой росинки не было. Ни Джордж, ни Изабелла не догадались покормить ее, но она и не напомнила: в тот момент счастье стало ее пищей, но теперь необходимо найти что-то более съедобное, иначе она рисковала не дожить до свадьбы. Достоинство будущей герцогини в сдержанности. Будить дом ради пару кусков ветчины – показать, что это не ее добродетель. К тому же можно разбудить Ричарда, а он заинтересуется, что за полуночные обжоры завелись в замке. Но и терпеть невозможно. Все просто: где кухня, там и еда. Накинув изношенный халат, одолженный у Изабеллы, Анна быстренько и осторожно туда прокралась.  
Очнувшись, Ричард Глостер какое-то время не мог понять, где он оказался. Голова болела, словно неумелый палач снес самую ее маковку, в горле царапались тысячи кошек. Немного осмотревшись, он определил, что находится в доме брата Джорджа. Как он здесь оказался, Ричард не помнил. Хотелось пить. Может и стоило крикнуть слугу, но его люди куда-то запропастились, а встречаться с людьми Джорджа особого желания не было. Оставалось одно: покинуть дом через черный ход на кухне. Там-то и воду можно найти.  
Совсем незамеченным уйти не удалось. На кухне суетилась запоздалая или ранняя служанка. Заговаривать с девушкой Ричард не собирался, но она обернулась.  
— Ненни?  
— Ричард?  
— Как ты здесь оказалась? — на одно мгновение Ричард Глостер решил, что все это продолжение сна, но Анна была теплая, и когда он попросил его ущипнуть, то боль была вполне реальная.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я… Меня похитили, — замялась, а потом разом выпалила Анна. — Меня похитили и привезли сюда.  
— Неужели? — недоверчиво наморщился Ричард. Головная боль снова дала о себе знать, но лучшим лекарством и аргументом стал поцелуй любимой.  
— Ты же пришел меня спасти? Правда?  
**  
— Вот и делай этим неблагодарным добро, — возмущался Джордж.  
— Что случилось? — Изабелла, не находившая себе места после исчезновения Анны, облегченно вздохнула, понимая, что новости, скорее всего, будут о младшей сестре.  
— Ричард вернул Анну в монастырь. Конечно же, теперь он благородный рыцарь, а я алчный негодяй. Но весь секрет в том, что Анна просто не хотела терять оставленные там платья и драгоценности. Но кто об этом вспомнит!  
— В монастырь? Разве они не собираются заключить брак? — снова забеспокоилась Изабелла. — Анна не приспособлена к жизни взаперти.  
— Собираются! Но разве церковь упустит свою выгоду? Содержание Анны подальше от негодного опекуна обойдется Ричарду в кругленькую сумму. И он намерен возместить все из твоего наследства. Я этого так не оставлю! — продолжал петушиться Джордж.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда поддержу тебя, — Изабелла приложила ладонь мужа к своей груди. — Мое сердце и душа принадлежит тебе. Но можно во всем этом найти и хорошие стороны.  
— Какие же? — распаленный Джордж не понимал намеков супруги.  
— Такая тишина и спокойствие. Не мешало разбавить их криками.  
— Предлагаешь силой вытащить Анну из монастыря?  
Иногда мужчины бывают такими недогадливыми.  
— Предлагаю подумать о наследнике, — коварно улыбнулась Изабелла.  
В этот вечер Джордж, герцог Кларенс, проигнорировал встречу со своим братом королем Эдуардом…


End file.
